


crushed

by FlatPillow (PillowLord)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PillowLord/pseuds/FlatPillow
Summary: Unrequited feelings hurt. She was being crushed by a crush. (re-post from FF.net)





	crushed

Hearing your voice sends shivers down my spine.

The beat of my heart is only for you.

My love for you puts my heart in a bind.

Unrivaled these feelings are, for they're true.

In the matters of love I am a fool.

It does not mean I feel it any less.

Words left unsaid, I fall into despair's pool.

I steal glances at you, I must confess.

Yet oblivious you are to my crush.

You plague my dreams constantly and my thought.

With a simple touch, I can't help but blush.

For you to feel the same was what I sought.

Without a doubt I had fallen so deep.

This love I have for you will never sleep.


End file.
